GREEN
13:00 PM Wednesday, 2012 It was so cold inside his office, I could somewhat feel, that something horrible had been taking place in here. It seemed like it happened suddenly, there was no sign of any struggle, as if the person who did it, just came in, and did their business, and left. Principal Green, was still slumped in his chair, as the blood ran down from the wound in his forehead, he didn't have time to react, it definitely happened very fast, one shot, and he was dead, it can happen that quickly, so scary.. My whole body was shivering, Who had done this?! was the first thing I could think of, Was the person still in the schoolhouse!? was the second thing I thought of. I soon found the vice-principal and informed him about what I had seen, he first thought I was being stupid, but I managed to drag him to Green's office, and by that time, some students had discovered the Principal's body too. The vice-principal alerted the police department, and all further lessons were cancelled and the students were sent home, I was sent home, too. I didn't know to feel about all of this, I was very shaken, but also very confused, and I started wonder, if the killer were someone from the outside or the inside, it looked like Green had been shot, so I guess firearms had been involved in his murder. I was getting extremely curious about who could've done the killing. Here is he is! A somewhat mocking message for me, sounded through the livingroom, followed by numerous footsteps I raised myself up from the couch, and saw that three of my siblings, Gumdrop, Carine, and Marmalade, were entering our livingroom, seemingly wanting to talk to me. The killer of Principal Green is sitting on THAT sofa, in OUR livingroom, and we're not doing anything about?! Carine proclaimed with a smug smile on her face and furrowed eyebrows. Really? Marmalade said, slight suprised, was she actually believing what Carine was saying? No! Don't be such a moron! Of course Mortimer didn't do it! Gumdrop shouted at Carine, disagreeing with Carine's statement of me being Green's killer. Gumdrop then turned his eyes on me, looking concerned. Mortimer, there's no absolutely no reason for you to have done this, right? Gumdrop asked me Yes, of course! I don't even have a gun! My statement made Gumdrop, Marmalade, and Carine, raise their eyebrows. Why are mentioning a gun? Gumdrop asked me, with wavy eyebrows. I could feel their suspicion hovering over me, so I jumped off the sofa and faced them. Because I saw Principal Green's body! He had a wound in his head and it looked like he had been shot with a gun! I didn't do it! Everyone's eyes widened as I finished my sentence. You...saw his body? Marmalade asked Yes, I did, and he didn't look too well Gumdrop nose exhaled at my last comment. I don't think ''not looking too well is the correct way to say he was dead'' Gumdrop said sheepishly How did the guy look like when you saw him? Carine asked me, beginning to sound curious. He seemed like he didn't time to react, the killer probably just came in and shot him and then left, he was still sitting in his chair.. Damn.. Carine muttered Hey guys! Do you think they're gonna close the school for awhile? I could use some day offs! Marmalade asserted, she suddenly seemed very glad. The police will definitely be all over the school the next days, so I have this feeling we won't have to come tomorrow Gumdrop suggested When Gumdrop mentioned the police, a thought came into my head, I had to sit down on the couch, to understand. The police might question some of us, I mean, we could've seen something suspicious, without knowing it.. Our conversation fell into silence by that, we started to think if something was off. Where were you guys at the time of the incident? Everyone looked at each for a bit, and then answered me. Was doing some graffiti with my sluts, Carbon was there, you can ask him if you don't believe me. Carine stated I was playing tag with Gumdrop! Marmalade stated You were just chasing me around the schoolyard.. Gumdrop remarked, sounding annoyed. Carine pointed her gaze at me, it felt like a long, sharp knife, pointing at me. It felt like, whatever I was going to tell her, she wouldn't believe it. Well, I was studying in the school library for my report on multiple births, while listening to music, so I didn't hear, or see anything suspicious, at all, you can ask the librarian, if you don't believe me. I made myself pretty clear, I said that last line, especially to Carine. Carine looked very irritated at my last remark, she looked like she going to throw a punch into my face, but I hope she isn't going to, I don't want to be more disliked to her, than I already am. Well. Carine said with clenched teeth Carine did a hair flip, before preparing her next sentence. I guess none of us did it. Carine firmly said We all stared at Carine with slightly disgusted expressions, some of us took it harder. Carine, did you seriously think that one of us could've done it? Gumdrop suggested with raised eyebrows. What, what?! Uuurgh! You're all so freaking brain dead! Carine angrily stated, and then left the livingroom, leaving loud footsteps behind her. I began to feel a little guilty, I shouldn't have said that last thing, it probably made her feel bad.. We were used to Carine flipping us off, it was daily life for us, her being unsatisfied with us. 15:00 PM The day went on, since we got out of school early, the day felt much longer. Our parents were very shocked about hearing what had happened at the school, they kept asking us if we had been wounded or hurt, or if we had been targeted, but we were fine. I also hadn't told Mom and Dad about me, being the one who found the body, they would ask so many questions I wouldn't be able to answer, but Carine, would at one point, probably tell them, and then they would be all over me. The whole situation had been very tiring for me, I felt very drowsy, no, I was dead tired. I went up to my room, closed the blinds, turned off the light, and laid myself into my bed, my head felt so heavy and my eyes too, but I fell asleep, quickly, hopefully, I would wake up, and everything that had happened today, had been some strange dream. ………………… Principal Green was found murdered today, he was shot once in the forehead, which proved fatal, the time of the killing took place in daytime, around noon, 18th April 2012. The location of the killing was his own office, in ------ ------ ----. The police suspects that either a teacher or a student could have done the killing, they could have brought the weapon from the outside, inside a bag, or have concealed the weapon somewhere in the school building beforehand. ........................... 18:30 PM *POP* I awoke with a jump, as a loud popping noise, took place in my room, there was also a slight smell of gunpowder. I still felt kinda droopy, having woken up that quickly, I hastily looked around to see what could've produced that noise, I saw Terry, standing with an empty party popper in his hands, and a huge quirky smile on his brown feline face. Terry, what the hell are you doing in my room!?.... You wudn't wake up at all! So I party pop'd you! Terry explained, while putting the empty party popper can on my dresser. You kind of a deep sleeper, so I had to wake you up from your cat nap Terry spoke. Anyway, why are you suddenly in my room? Why? No need to act so frighten'd, we're all here! Terry explained. All here..wait.. Gumball suddenly called us over for dinner, I'm guessing it was because of that thing that happened at the school today.. Terry said, sounding less excited in the last part of his sentence Of course..That thing that happened at the school today..It did happen..There goes my wish, my wish, that it was all just a screwed up dream, but for some reason, it just had to happen, and I had to be a witness to something that awful, as discovering someone who've been murdered. Sooo..you'been sleeping good? Aren't you coming down? Ev'ryone's here Terry asked, sounding more calmer. I don't think so..*yawn* It's been a very hectic day, I really want to sleep, I hope you understand, Terry Terry looked down, he looked kinda disappointed at my response, but his smile returned again, when he raised his head. I un'stand, Mortimer. Sleep well! Terry rejoiced and began heading out of my room. Thanks.. I buried myself in the lukewarm covers, and laid my heavy head on the pillow, and began descending into slumber, but then, Terry said something, that caught my attention. I'll just eat all the sour cream and onion chips, myself! Terry announced from the hallway outside, that message was definitely for me, who's an avid sour cream and onions chips lover. I could go for some. I jumped out of the bed, and ran out into the hallway. I quickly got down the staircase, through another hallway, and then into the livingroom, where I was greeted by a lot of eyes. Uncle Fireball, Izzy, Aunt Veronica, Irene, and Terry, who were holding a bowl of chips, and was munching a handful of them. Oh, oh, hi! My halfhearted greeting came out stuttering, but I was really happy to see some close family, after all, that had happened today. Irene and Terry sat back, as Fireball, Izzy, and Veronica greeted me warmly. Terry had already said hi, and Irene, a stoic 10-year old girl, were bad with greetings, she always carried this big bunny plushie with her anywhere. Mom soon called us all in for dinner, Mom, were happy to see that I had woken up, so she wouldn't have to disturb my sleep, I feel like she didn't know that Terry woke me up with a pop. We all sat around the table, Me, Gumdrop, Marmalade, Sindy, Ranae, Carine, Skye, Carbon, Terry, Izzy, Irene, Dad, Mom, Fireball, and Veronica. Dad had prepared a really good, roasted turkey, along with a huge bowl of french fries. The smell of those foods were simply heavenly! Everyone began to eat. The whole evening was wonderful, family were together, we were having it good, it felt like that terrible thing had never taken place. But, of course, it was because of that incident, that we were together now, and we couldn't avoid that subject, in fact, we were forced to talk about it, we simply had to. After we were done eating, Dad tapped a spoon against his glass, to signify, that he was going to say something. Ahem, as you all know, because...uhm..you see..ergh.. Dad muttered, his sentence fell out of order, he seemed really nervous. He made eye contact with his brother, Fireball. Let me, Gumball Fireball said, and stood up from his chair. Many of you know, that something terrific took place at the town's middle school today, which many of you attend, Principal Green was found killed, and his death is under investigation as a murder. I want you all to know, that we don't think the school area is safe for you right now, so Me, Gumball, Carrie, and Veronica, have come to an agreement, you won't have to come to school, for the rest of week, that includes Skye and Carbon, who's in high school Fireball spoke. Skye and Carbon exclaimed a huge Yeah! when he mentioned they wouldn't be going to school, too. Good! I wasn't planning on coming back anyway Izzy remarked, causing some snickers. Wonderful! Now that's out of the world, who's ready for some ice cream? I bought lots! Mom announced *Ding* *Ding* *Ding* *Ding* Oh no.... Carine held up her glass, and tapped it four times, with her spoon. It seemed like she had something to announce, not good. Everyone turned their eyes at Carine, she usually keeps quiet during dinners like these, she was definitely not a fan of huge family parties, but this time, she actually had something to say, and I had this feeling, that I knew what she was going to say. ‘’Hello everyone, in the light of these horrible events that has happened lately, I have something to say too’’ Carine spoke, she sounded very sophisticated, contrasting her usual rough speech pattern. ‘’Carine..’’ Carbon mumbled, he sounded very amused at Carine’s sudden change in speech. ‘’We’ve all been subject to something bad today, but one of us, have been a witness..’’ Carine spoke, her tone turned darker as she said the last thing. I wanted to stop her, I didn’t want anybody to know that I was the one who found Principal Green’s corpse. But at the same time, I wanted to talk about it, but I didn’t want to be the one who starts the conversation, so I just sat back, and waited for Carine to finish. ‘’Carine, please don’t’’ Gumdrop said firmly. Carine shot her eyes at Gumdrop, looking quite offended. ‘’Gumdrop don’t interrupt me, I’m speaking right now’’ Carine asserted, she then resumed her speech. ‘’Principal Green was found murdered in his own office today, and we’ve all been very shaken by that today, but, there is a question, who was it who found Principal Green like this?’’ Carine asked us all. Everyone was silent, not a word. Marmalade and Gumdrop looked at me, in response, I just raised my eyebrows. ‘’That person is sitting at this very table, and his name is Mortimer’’ Carine then looked at me. ‘’And I think he wants to say something about his discovery’’ Carine then smiled, and sat down again. Everybody looked at me, that was the only thing that they could right now, look at me, and wait for me to answer, but I couldn’t get anything out, it was like I was standing in a room of spikes, and the tiniest movement could get me killed. ‘’You found Green?’’ Izzy asked me, with raised eyebrows. ‘’Was he d-dead??’’ Ranae asked, sounding scared, I guess she hadn’t grasped the whole situation yet. ‘’…….’’ ‘’How did you find him?’’ Veronica asked me. ‘’…….’’ ‘’How did he die?’’ Sindy said to me. ‘’…He had been shot’’ ‘’Oh my goodness..’’ ‘’Woah..’’ ‘’So it was that I heard..’’ ‘’Where?’’ Sindy asked me. ‘’Directly in the forehead..’’ With what kind of gun? Revolver, handgun, shotgun, or a rifle? Carbon asked me, I didn't have any knowledge on guns, so I gave him an half irritated expression, as response. I was just curious.. Carbon mentioned. Did you catch any sight of the perp? Skye asked. Nope, they were already gone when I arrived.. Well, it was nice to hear Mortimer, sharing his part of the incident today, should we continue with the dessert? Carine declared. Wait just a bit.... Carine, I'm not done talking, because I have something to ask you too. *sigh* And what could that be.. Carine responded. How come you know, that I was the one who discovered Principal Green's body? Because if I remember clearly, after my discovery, I tried to find someone to tell, and then I found the vice-principal, I told him, that I had found Green's body, and therefore, he became the only one who knew that I had found him, and I think, that he wouldn't just go around and tell every student that it was me who made the discovery.... It had been on my mind ever since she announced that I was the killer, she knows something I don't, and now I got her full attention, and she cannot escape from me, she had no choice but to answer my question. It is really simple, dumbass, I just happen to see you going in, and going out of the principal's office. Carine answered, she sounded pretty relaxed saying it, but I still didn't believe her fully. Hey, hey! But you said you were doing vandalism with Carbon and your sluts! Marmalade commented, it was pretty amusing hearing her saying the word sluts. Also, Carbon began to look pretty nervous. Vandalism?!! Mom angrily exclaimed. It's called graffiti, and it's art. Carine added. You're just spraying skulls and curse words on the walls! Marmalade remarked. Back to the subject, please. Carine, you saw me? But you were doing graffiti with Carbon? Are you perhaps hiding something from me?....Or are you in fact, the one who committed the killing? Once again, I made that mistake, I finished my sentence with some unneccasary shit, that was completely intolerable. I promised myself that I wouldn't suspect anyone I knew, but, Carine, she has been acting so strange this whole day, calling me the killer, announcing that I found Principal Green, and knowing that I was the one who found him, could there be a plain simple reason for all of this? Go fucking die. Carine responded with an unpleasant statement, she then left the dinner table, and then left the diningroom, we were all silent, we didn't have anything to say. I tiringly rubbed my eyes. Can't we please just talk about something else now.. Let's just do that, honey. Mom said, sounding moody. But we didn't talk that much, that whole thing really killed the pleasant mood, and even if we tried to talk again, we would just end up talking about the killing again. Mom brought in the ice cream, we ate in silence, such cold silence, the only sounds were the spoons clanging against the bowls, the silence was interrupted by a brief conversation between Dad and Fireball. So, when will they open up the school again? Dad said to Fireball. No idea, I don't work there anymore. Fireball said in response. Fireball's family soon left after the eventful dinner, a family get-together that was planned as peaceful and charming, turned out as glum and hopeless. 23:30 PM The dark evening went on, the streets were quiet as the grave, except for a few cars passing every hour. Somewhere, out in the town, the person who had killed Principal Green, was either asleep or awake, or were they already out of the town? I went upstairs to my room to relax, as I was walking down the hallway, Carbon appeared and called out for me. Uhm, Mortimer.. Carbon said, he sounded kinda distressed. Hm? What?